Cipriano Family
"Interesting family you have..." :— Grand High Vampire on the Cipriano family. The Cipriano family 'is an ancient family of vampires, dating back to three thousand years ago. They are one of the first family of vampires, and one of the most powerful. However, the recent generation of the Cipriano family also consists of werewolves and humans. History ''"What a twisted family I have..." :— Marcello on his family. Alistair Cipriano was the head of the Cipriano family. He had four sons: Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore Cipriano. As the eldest, Donovan was rightfully the heir to the Cipriano family. However, Alistair was not certain on whether or not Donovan would be the heir to the Cipriano family, and he was considering to choose either Marcello, Gavriel, or Theodore. Angered by this, Donovan killed Alistair before he could choose another heir and then he framed vampire slayers for his death. With Alistair killed, Donovan was able to become head of the Cipriano family. Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore remained in the dark about the truth of their father's death. Instead, they all believed the Van Helsing family to be responsible for the murder of their father. However, Marcello finds out from his mother - Avalina - that Donovan was actually the one that killed Alistair, and he had threatened to kill Theodore - who was only a little boy at the time - if she didn't keep her mouth shut. Avalina kept it a secret for many years, waiting until Theodore was fully grown before she told someone. Marcello doesn't belive his mother at first, but eventually believes her when he finds out about Donovan's plan to take over the vampire world. Marcello confronts Donovan and they get into a huge fight, which ends with Marcello killing his brother. Knowing that no one will belive that Donovan was actually plotting to take over the vampire world, Marcello and his mother decide to say that the Van Helsing family came back for revenge and killed Donovan because he had killed an important member of the Van Helsing family. Only two years after, Avalina is murdered by a unknown vampire slayer, leaving Marcello to keep the secret of Alistair and Donovan's deaths. With Donovan, Marcello becomes the new head of the family. He marries Donovan's long-time fiancé, Caterina Faust. They have one daughter together, Cerelia Cipriano. Not long after the birth of their daughter, both Marcello and Caterina began to have affairs. Marcello ends up fathering another daughter, Vennessa, with a human named Isabella DuPont. After the birth of his half-vampire daughter, Marcello and Caterina divorce, and then Marcello quickly takes interest in a young human girl by the name of Rozalia Knight. Marcello and Rozalia fall in love with one another and marry. They have a daughter, naming her Mariella. Right after the birth of their daughter, Marcello changes Rozalia into a vampire at the age of seventeen. Cerelia Cipriano meets another vampire named Renzo Ivanov and they marry, having a son named Jax Ivanov. Jax, much to the disapointment of Cerelia and Renzo, marries a young werewolf girl named Kasandra Michaelis, and they have a son named Marco Ivanov. Several years after Marco's birth, Renzo and Cerelia die in a tragic accident, the both of them having been caught in the sunlight. Vennessa Cipriano travels the world for many years before deciding to settle down in America, where she meets Jacob Black, a werewolf. The two of them quickly fall in love and marry. They have two children, Sarabella and E.J, who are vampire/werewolf/human mixes. Sarabella ends up becoming engaged to a werewolf named Jameson Hawthorne. Gavriel ends up meeting and marrying a girl named Lilyana Morgenstern. They have a daughter named Alessandra, who is half-vampire. Shortly after Alessandra's birth, Gavriel changes Lilyana into a vampire. They then end up having another child, a son named Aleksander, and he is a full vampire. Theodore, not wanting anything to do with his family after the death of Donovan, has been living the lifestyle of a nomadic vampire, travelling from place to place. He meets a half-vampire named Izabela Korzha, and they fall in love. They marry and have a daughter named Violetta, who is 3/4's vampire. The Cipriano family is gathered back together years later. Together, they all move into a large castle on the outskirts of Stokely. Family Memembers *'''Alistair Cipriano † Ex-head of the Cipriano family; husband of Avalina Cipriano; father of Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore Cipriano. *'Avalina Cipriano (nèe Blackthorn) †' Wife of Alistair Cipriano; mother of Donovan, Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore Cipriano. *'Donovan Cipriano' †''' Older brother of Marcello, Gavriel, and Theodore Cipriano. *'''Marcello Cipriano Head of the Cipriano family; son of Alistair and Avalina Cipriano; father of Mariella Cipriano, Cerelia Ivanov, and Vennessa Wolfe. *'Caterina Cipriano (nèe Faust) †' Ex-wife of Marcello Cipriano; mother of Cerelia Cipriano. *'Rozalia Cipriano (nèe Knight)' Wife of Marcello Cipriano; mother of Mariella Cipriano. *'Mariella Cipriano' Daughter of Marcello and Rozalia Cipriano. *'Cerelia Ivanov (nèe Cipriano) †' Wife of Renzo Ivanov; daughter of Marcello and Caterina Cipriano; mother of Jax Ivanov. *'Renzo Ivanov †' Husband of Cerelia Cipriano; father of Jax Ivanov. *'Jax Ivanov (Cipriano)' Husband of Kasandra Ivanov; father of Marco Ivanov. *'Kasandra Ivanov (nèe Michaelis)' Wife of Jax Cipriano; mother of Marco Ivanov. *'Marco Ivanov (Cipriano)' Son of Jax and Kasandra Ivanov. *'Theodore Cipriano' Son of Alistair and Avalina Cipriano; husband of Izabela Cipriano; father of Violetta Cipriano. *'Izabela Cipriano (nèe Korzha)' Wife of Theodore Cipriano; mother of Violetta Cipriano. *'Violetta Cipriano' Daughter of Theodore and Izabela Cipriano. *'Gavriel Cipriano' Son of Alistair and Avalina Cipriano; husband of Lilyana Cipriano; father of Aleksander and Alessandra Cipriano. *'Lilyana Cipriano (nèe Morgenstern)' Wife of Gavriel Cipriano; mother of Aleksander and Alessandra Cipriano. *'Aleksander Cipriano' Son of Gavriel and Lilyana Cipriano. *'Alessandra Cipriano' Daughter of Gavriel and Lilyana Cipriano. *'Isabella DuPont' Mother of Vennessa Wolfe;. *'Vennessa Wolfe (nèe Cipriano)' Daughter of Marcello Cipriano and Isabella DuPont; wife of Jacob Wolfe; mother of Sarabella and E.J Wolfe. *'Jacob Wolfe' Husband of Vennessa Wolfe; father of Sarabella and E.J Wolfe. *'E.J Wolfe (Cipriano)' Son of Jacob and Vennessa Wolfe. *'Sarabella Wolfe (Cipriano)' Daughter of Jacob and Vennessa Wolfe. *'Jameson Hawthorne' Fiancé of Sarabella Wolfe.